


Congratulations!

by GrayRivers



Series: Volleyball, Love, family and life. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adlers-Jackals game, After time-skip, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Scenes I wanted to see, sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRivers/pseuds/GrayRivers
Summary: Some sibling stuff, and MSBY Four dynamics that I wanted to see in the manga. Mostly just the hinata sibling fluff I wanted.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, akaashi keiji/bokuto Koutarou(implied)
Series: Volleyball, Love, family and life. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Congratulations!

Shoyou was still buzzing with adrenaline after the match with the Adlers, they had won, he had finally won over Kageyama, he finally stood on this stage. After the game all his friends from the stands had come down and he was busy talking to everyone for a while. It was great, so many of them he had not seen since before Brazil, and it was so nice to see them again.

“Shoyou! Kageyama!” Yacchans voice broke through his thoughts as she was running towards them together with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, though one of them was not as excited as the others.

“Yacchan! Yams! Tsukki!” Hinata yelled back just as excitedly as Yachi had. Once his old classmates caught up to them, and for the first time since Hinata left for Brazil they were all together again, they all went around and hugged each other and said hi and good games etc. Even Tsukki complimented them on their game. They talked and caught up with each others lives for a bit.

“So, looks like you finally dethroned the king, Hinata” Tsukki said with that smug face they all remembered from their high school years.

“What did you say?!” Kageyama yelled back with a frown, about to stick his face into Tsukishimas space. Yamaguchi and Yachi just laughed at the whole thing, while Shoyou tried to play peacemaker.

Eventually both the Adlers and the Jackals were called to gather at their sides of the court so they could go to the looker rooms. Kageyama and Shoyou said goodbye to their friends and promised to meet up soon again.

Shoyou walked up to the Miya twins that were in the middle of one of their quarrels.

“Atsumu-san, we’re supposed to gather with the rest.” Shoyou said as he reached them, effectively breaking up their quarrel. “Hey Osamu-san, thanks for coming today!”

“Hi Shoyou, and it’s no problem, I made a lot of sales today anyways so I should be thanking ya.” Osamu answered with a grin.

“Shou-chan! Why are ye so nice to stupid ‘sumu?” Atsumu whined with a pout. Shoyou just laughed.

They said goodbye to Osamu and was about to walk over to their teammates when a shout from the stands made Shoyou stop.

“NII-SAN!”

Shoyou turned his head towards the voice and there, in the stands leaning over the handrails, with a big grin on her face was…

“NATSU?!” Shoyou yelled back, a huge grin took over his face.

“Congratulations!” Natsu yelled to him. Shoyou laughed and extended his hand out in a V-sign for victory to her. “Thank you!”

The Miya twins looked at the scene, and then each other.

“If only you could’ve been a sibling like that” they both said at the same time. 

Before another quarrel could break out though they were interrupted by Bokuto.

“HEY HEY HEEY! Hinata, Tsum-Tsum! Hurry up, we’re going out to eat after the showers”

“Really? Who’s turn is it to pay?” Shoyou waved goodbye to his sister and jogged over to his team.

“It’s Miya´s” Sakusa answered.

“What?” Atsumu sputtered as he walked after Shoyou. “It can’t be my turn again already? I brought food last week!”

“No, you got Osamu-san to bring food last week, that doesn’t count!” Shoyou answered with a laugh.

Atsumu, Bokoto, Sakusa and Hinata were sharing a flat in Hirakata, thus they had early on realised that four top athletes in one kitchen would make a mess if everyone was to make their food at roughly the same time. They had therefor made a system where they would take turns on whose responsibility food was. Shoyou and Sakusa were the only ones who actually could cook, so when it was their turns it was always tasty and well balanced, Bokuto could cook a few dishes so he would vary between those, or he would order food. Because he wasn’t the twin that got the cooking gene, Atsumu was banned from ever making food. Since this meant that Sakusa and Shoyou mostly stood for cooking when they were home Bokuto and Atsumu took turns in paying for all four of their dinners when they ate out.

\---

After Shoyou finished showering and getting dressed he sat in the locker room waiting for Atsumu to finish. While he waited he was answering texts and messages from different friends, most congratulating him on his victory. When Atsumu finally were done Shoyou was just finishing texting Natsu to make sure she was getting home safely.

“Yer sister?” Atsumu said as he draped himself over Shoyou’s back, and hooked his chin over his shoulder so he could look at his phone.

“Yeah! She said she and a friend got a ride home with the friends mom, so she’s ok!” Shoyou answered.

“That’s good, it was nice of her to come and watch us”

“Yeah, it’s the first of my matches she’s ever seen live” Shoyou smiled.

“hmm”

Atsumu and Shoyou got up and brought their bags out of the locker room and towards their bus. They would load the bus with their bags before the team went out to eat and celebrate their victory.

“Doesn’t volleyball interest Natsu-chan then since she hasn’t seen yer matches before?” Atsumu asked as they walked.

“hmm, I don’t think she cares much for the sport, but she probably would’ve seen my High school matches if she could. She was still too young to travel anywhere alone back then, and mom worked all the time, besides we live quite far away from Sendai anyways.” Shoyou smiled, not at all bothered that his family wasn’t able to make it to his matches.

Atsumu looked thoughtful at him.

“Something wrong, ‘tsumu?” Shoyou turned towards him and smiled.

They had only started dating a few weeks ago, and it was still very new for them. Outside of their team, and Osamu and Akaashi, nobody knew about it yet. Thus they tried to act normal when they were surrounded by people, but sometimes when they were alone they dropped the honorifics. Atsumu still wasn’t used to hit though so he would always be caught off guard when Shoyou called him ‘tsumu.

“Ehh, no.. It’s just weird to think about ye know. I always had ‘sumu on the court with me, and our parents came to watch almost all of our games back then.” Atsumu finally says.

“I guess you’re right, Osamu-san even shows up to our games now!” Shoyou smiles

“That’s just because games brings him lots of profits.” Atsumu mutters as he looks away.

“I wonder if that’s really the reason” Shoyou laughs. “well, mom and Natsu didn’t have the opportunity to watch me live, but they’ve supported me in in all the ways they could.”

Atsumu and Shoyou finally reached the restaurant where the rest of their team was. They sat down with them and soon enough the celebrations were in progress. Shoyou laughed and smiled so much during the evening that the morning after his face hurt.

The Jackals ate and laughed and celebrated their victory for a few hours before they all returned to the bus. On the bus all of them fell asleep quickly while they drove back to Osaka. They arrived in Hirakata in the early hours of the morning, and still half asleep Atsumu, Shoyou, Bokuto and Sakusa gathered their bags and went inside their shared flat. Even Bokuto was quiet and just mumbled goodnight before turning to his room to get a few more hours sleep. Sakusa didn’t even bother saying anything before disappearing into his room. Shoyou, mostly on autopilot, followed Atsumu into his room and snuggled together with him in the bed.

“Thank you for today” Shoyou whispered into the darkness.

“Why are ye thanking me? It was all ye” Atsumu whispered back.

They went quiet again.

“Do you want to come with me to Miyagi next break? To meet mom and Natsu” Shoyou asked quietly.

Atsumus eyes flew open as he stared at him. “Ye sure?” 

Shoyou nodded. “I want to introduce you to them” he whispered.

“mm, allright”


End file.
